Heart Eater
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Karena kini legenda itu sendiri yang mendatangiku../Seseorang yang terikat dengan iblis dan hanya bisa terbebas dengan memakan jantung sesuatu yang disayanginya.. Jantung dari sesuatu yang ingin dijaganya.. Jantung dari sesuatu yang mempunyai nafsu membara.. Heart eater.. /Fict by Ruzumavi, just republish in my account!


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Heart Eater © Ruzumavi****, ****SAYA HANYA MEMPUBLISH ULANG FICT INI DI AKUN SAYA, DAN SUDAH MENDAPAT IZIN DARI YANG MEMPUNYAI FICT**

**Tidak diperuntukkan untuk anak dibawah 17 tahun**

**Rate M for Reason**

**Genre : Romance, Supranatural, Mistery, Crime**

**Sekali lagi diperingatkan! Bukan untuk anak kecil. 18 tahun keatas silahkan lanjut. Sisanya tanggung dosa sendiri. XD**

**Warning! Violent, Rape, Lemon, etc.**

**Pairing : Straight, Yaoi, Yuri. So be carefull for next chap.**

.

.

Sosok pemuda berambut kuning terang itu berjalan santai, melewati beberapa pepohonan yang berdiri kokoh di taman sekolah tersebut. Sesekali disibakkannya poni rambut kuningnya yang nampak kepanjangan tersebut. Dasi berwarna jingga yang melingkari kemeja hitamnya nampak bergoyang mengikuti tiupan angin.

Ditatapnya arloji perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sebuah decakan kesal terdengar dari bibir menawannya. Sebelah tangannya kemudian bergerak kedalam saku celana kain hitam yang dikenakannya, mengambil sebuah karet gelang dan kemudian mengikat rambut kuningnya yang agak panjang agar nampak rapi.

Sebuah senyum tipis nampak terukir di bibir si pemuda kala langkahnya berhenti di depan bangunan utama sebuah sekolah. Sebuah bangunan besar dengan tulisan _Konoha High School_ terpampang di dinding putih bangunan tersebut.

Dirapikannya sekali lagi dasi jingga dilehernya berikut seluruh pakaiannya, memastikan penampilannya kini sempurna. Diangkatnya kepalanya mendongak pada tulisan besar nama sekolah itu. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya dan menariknya kembali dengan tiga jari menggulung dan dua jari tegak seperti sedang memberi hormat.

"Saatnya melakukan pekerjaan," ucap pemuda itu santai dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan utama gedung _Konoha High School _tersebut.

.

.

_Legenda..._

_Tak banyak orang yang tahu akan kebenaran sebuah legenda..._

_Tapi bukan berarti semuanya adalah kebohongan.._

_Karena kini legenda itu sendiri yang mendatangiku.._

_Ya.. Tepat di hadapanku.._

_._

_._

"Ah! Kita sekelas lagi!" seru seorang gadis berambut merah jambu sambil berlari dengan ceria kearah gadis lain berambut kuning panjang terikat dan memeluknya erat.

"Uph!" si gadis berambut kuning melotot, pelukan teman berambut merah jambunya itu berhasil membuat pernafasannya terganggu. "Aku tak bisa bernapas, _forehead_~"

"Hahaha~" Si gadis berambut merah jambu melepaskan pelukannya sambil menjulurkan lidah, "Aku kan sayang Ino~" sahutnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

Gadis berambut kuning berkuncir bernama Ino itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Apa?" sebelah alis gadis itu terangkat. "Apa aku tak salah dengar, Sakura-_chan_?" ledek gadis berkuncir itu.

"Huh!" si gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Kau lebih suka bermusuhan dengan ku ya, Ino?"

Ino segera menggoyangkan kedua belah tangannya, "Aku teman Sakura!" serunya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hahahaha~ 1-0~!" Sakura tertawa nyaring saat menyatakan bahwa dia berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya dengan telak.

Kedua sahabat itu kemudian melanjutkan perbincangannya seraya berjalan kearah dua buah meja dan kursi yang berdampingan lalu duduk disana dengan santai.

"Wah! Duo cerewet berkumpul lagi!" seru seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya lantang. Di tatapnya dua sahabat yang melotot kearahnya tersebut lalu berlari menjauh saat Sakura bersiap dengan kepalan tangannya untuk menghantam pemuda tersebut.

"Dasar Kiba jelek!" umpat Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sedangkan si pemuda bernama Kiba yang diteriakinya jelek itu kini sudah menjauh dan berhenti di kumpulan tiga cowok lainnya yang duduk di baris kedua paling belakang dari tiga baris meja yang bersusun dikelas itu.

"Kau tidak bosan di hajar Sakura heh, Kiba?" pemuda berambut hitam terikat tinggi menyerupai nanas itu berujar sambil merapikan buku di atas mejanya. Pemuda berambut panjang kecoklatan yang duduk disampingnya menatap sambil ikut merapikan mejanya.

Kiba mengerling dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia kan manis kalau marah!"

Pemuda berambut mangkok lain yang duduk disamping Kiba tertawa. "Wahahahaha~ Kau benar sekali Kiba! Semangat masa mudamu memang masih berkobar seperti halnya aku!" seru pemuda itu sambil menepuk punggung Kiba senang.

Sosok pemuda berambut nanas dihadapan duo aneh itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Tatapan malasnya kemudian berpindah keteman sebangkunya.

"Jangan tanya aku," sahut pemuda bermata lavender itu dingin. Rambut panjang kecoklatannya yang tadi terurai kini sudah terikat rapi.

"Woi! Shikamaru! Neji!" Kiba memanggil nama kedua temannya itu sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat dua temannya itu saling pandang.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda berambut nanas bernama Shikamaru tersebut. Tatapan Kiba didepannya ini membuatnya muak, dia sudah bisa menebak apa maksudnya.

Pemuda berambut panjang bernama Neji dengan santai melemparkan sebuah buku kearah Kiba. "Itu, kan?" tebaknya santai.

Wajah Kiba kini penuh dengan senyuman lebar, "Kau memang _the best, _Neji!" serunya dan langsung menyalin PR yang belum dikerjakannya.

"Wuah~ Kiba dan Neji benar-benar punya kontak batin!" seru pemuda berambut mangkok dengan mata berbinar. Shikamaru menatap jengah pada pemuda tersebut.

"_Lee no baka_," ucapnya sebelum menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

Si pemuda berambut mangkok bernama Lee itu melotot, "Apa kau bi—"

"OHAYOU~" ucapan Lee terpotong saat teriakan keras menggema di ruangan kelas tersebut. Semua siswa di kelas itu yang sudah hapal betul siapa pemilik suara besar itu hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kau telat, Chouji!" seru Kiba sambil terus melanjutkan menyalin PR milik Neji. Tak menghiraukan pemuda gempal di depan pintu yang langsung lesu di buatnya.

"Kau jahat sekali padaku, Kiba." Ucap pemuda gempal bernama Chouji itu sambil berjalan dan duduk dikursinya, tepat di belakang Neji dan Shikamaru. "Ohayou, Shino."

"EH?" Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru dan tak terkecuali Neji segera berpaling menatap kearah Chouji. Disamping pemuda itu, entah-sejak-kapan, sudah ada seorang pemuda lain berambut pendek dengan kacamata hitam bulat menutupi kedua matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau disana, Shino!?" seru Kiba sambil menuding pemuda itu dengan pulpen ditangannya. Lee hanya bisa memasang wajah _shock _yang berlebihan. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan Neji yang menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Sejak duo ce—"

"Uwaaaa~ Kau hebat sekali menyembunyikan aura keberadaan mu, Shino!" Lee berujar kagum.

"Aku tidak per—"

"Padahal aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain dibelakang ku sejak tadi." Neji ikut menimpali.

"Aku sudah di si—"

"Benar juga, kapan kau ada disini, Shino?" Shikamaru ikut bertanya dengan sedikit malas.

"Sudah sejak duo ce—"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak~!" suara lantang dari seorang guru cantik berpenampilan seksi didepan kelas membuat pembicaraan para pemuda itu terhenti. Sosok Shino nampak semakin menghitam dibalik jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Okey!" si guru cantik berjalan dan berdiri didepan meja kelas tersebut. "Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ibu menjadi guru _homeroom _kalian." Ucap guru tersebut santai. Gemuruh protes dari murid-murid cowok dikelas itu menguar.

"Wuah~ kalau bukan Anko-_sensei_ ga asyik~!"

"Betul~!"

Guru seksi bernama Anko itu tersenyum sambil membuka satu kancing jaket biru malam yang dikenakannya. "Kalian tak perlu khawatir, Ibu masih ada di sekolah ini kok."

Semua siswa mendengarkan.

"Hanya saja, hari ini ada guru baru di sekolah kita. Dan dia akan menggantikan Ibu untuk menjadi guru _homeroom _kalian." Terang Anko sambil tersenyum.

.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu berjalan santai melewati lorong-lorong sekolah tersebut. di tatapnya papan-papan yang menggantung ditiap pintu kelas yang dilewatinya. Melihat dengan cermat setiap lambang yang tertera di papan-papan tersebut, mencari ruangan kelas yang akan dimasukinya. Belum, ruangan kelas yang dicarinya belum dia temukan.

Si pemuda kembali melangkah dengan anggun. Liuk rambut kuning panjangnya yang terikat bergoyang santai. Langkah kedua kaki jenjangnya kemudian terhenti saat seorang gadis berambut biru kelam pendek menabraknya. Dengan sigap, pemuda berambut kuning panjang itu menangkap tubuh mungil si gadis dengan kedua lengan kekarnya, sebelum tubuh si gadis terjatuh kebelakang dan menghantam lantai kayu yang keras.

Waktu seakan terhenti kala kedua bola mata pemuda berambut kuning dan gadis berambut biru kelam itu bertemu.

Gadis itu terdiam. Wajah putih porselennya yang tadi seputih air susu kini dipenuhi dengan warna merah merona melingkupi seluruh wajahnya. Lingkaran tangan pemuda berambut kuning dengan tiga pasang goresan diwajahnya itu pada pinggangnya membuat kerja jantungnya mulai kewalahan untuk berdetak. Sepasang mata biru laut milik pemuda itu menyelami dua bola mata lavendernya dalam.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Nona?" si pemuda berambut kuning memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Dibantunya gadis berambut biru kelam pendek itu untuk berdiri. "Ada yang luka?"

Si gadis menunduk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Sa—saya baik-baik saja. Te—terima kasih."

Si pemuda sedikit mengernyit, "Kau gugup? Atau—"

Si gadis semakin menunduk, "Ti-tidak. Sa—saya permisi."

"Tunggu!" si pemuda menangkap pergelangan tangan si gadis dan menahannya. "Bisakah kau memberitahuku di mana kelas III A?"

"Eh?" si gadis sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Kau tahu dimana kelas III A?" si pemuda mengulang pertanyaannya.

Si gadis mengangguk, "Sa—saya siswa III A. Mari i—ikut dengan saya." Ajak si gadis sambil berjalan mendahului si pemuda.

"_Sankyuu_!"

.

"Okey! Siapa yang masih belum hadir?" guru seksi bernama Anko itu membolak-balik daftar hadir didalam map hijau yang dipegangnya.

Kriet~!

"Sa—saya, _sensei_." Seorang gadis berambut biru kelam masuk sambil menunduk dalam.

Semua mata terarah pada gadis itu.

"Hum... Hyuuga Hinata." Anko menyebut nama gadis itu sambil memberi tanda hadir pada daftar hadir di tangannya. "Silahkan masuk Hyuuga."

"Te—terima kasih." Ucap gadis berambut biru kelam itu sopan dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Melewati Sakura dan Ino yang menatapnya malas, terus melewati kawanan Kiba cs dan berhenti tepat di sebelah meja Chouji dan Shino. Seorang gadis bercepol dua tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "O-ohayou, Tenten." Sapa Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Yo!"

"Okey! Semuanya sudah hadir, dan sepertinya orang yang kita tunggu dari tadi juga sudah hadir." Anko memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sambil menatap kearah pintu. "Sepertinya nona Hyuuga yang sudah menuntun anda kemari." Lanjut Anko sambil tersenyum manis kearah Hinata dan kearah pintu bergantian. Hinata hanya menunduk dalam tanpa menoleh kearah guru seksi tersebut.

"Yap! Uzumaki-_sensei_," Anko mundur dari meja guru yang tadi di tempatinya dan mempersilahkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang terikat yang melangkah anggun kedalam kelas itu untuk menempatinya. "Saya titip mereka pada anda, _Sensei_." Lanjut Anko sambil menyalami pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"Ya dan _sankyuu, _Anko-_sensei._" Ucap pemuda yang adalah guru itu diiringi kecupan lembut pada punggung tangan Anko. Membuat pipi Anko menjadi merona, tak terkecuali para siswa yang menjadi penonton adegan romantis tersebut.

Pemuda berambut kuning panjang terikat yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Uzumaki oleh Anko mengalihkan tatapannya kearah para siswa di ruang kelas tersebut setelah Anko keluar. Kedua bola mata biru miliknya menatap satu-persatu wajah para siswa yang akan menjadi _santapan_-nya tersebut.

"Selamat pagi." Guru itu memulai perkenalannya, "Saya adalah guru _homeroom_ kalian yang baru, Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian bisa memanggilku Uzumaki-_sensei_." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat para siswa terpesona dengan wajah dan pembawaan anggun dari dirinya.

'_Anak-anak yang manis. Menyenangkan bisa menikmati mereka semua, satu-persatu._'

"Baiklah," guru muda itu mengambil daftar hadir di depannya. "Sebelum kita mulai saling mengenal, apa ada dari kalian yang ingin bertanya?" tawarnya lembut.

Ino mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, nona—?"

"Ino. Ino Yamanaka." Ucap gadis berkuncir itu sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Ya, nona Ino. Silahkan, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tawar guru itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Uzumaki-_sensei _suka dengan tipe gadis seperti apa?" tanya Ino tanpa basa-basi. Gadis berambut merah muda disampingnya memukul pundak temannya itu kesal.

Guru itu tertawa kecil, "Untuk hal itu, silahkan temui saya setelah pelajaran kita usai." Ucapnya lembut, sukses membuat Ino kegirangan akan tawaran guru tampan tersebut.

"Benarkah, _sensei_? Aku boleh menemui anda secara pribadi?" Ino tertarik.

Dan hanya sebuah senyum manis yang diberikan guru muda itu untuk siswi tersebut.

"_Yes!" _seru Ino sambil meraih pundak teman berambut merah muda disampingnya, Sakura.

"Jangan macam-macam, Ino." Ancam Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa? Dia kan tampan? Tak ada masalah kan?" sahut Ino antusias. "Kalau kau mau, kita pergi berdua, bagaimana?" ajaknya kemudian.

Sakura diam, nampak berpikir. Ditatapnya guru baru yang mulai mendata siswa yang ada dikelas itu satu persatu.

Jemari lentik, tangan kekar, dada bidang dan pundak lebar. Tatapan Sakura beralih kewajah sang guru. Dagu lancip, bibir merah merona, hidung mancung, mata lembut, alis indah dan rambut yang menyilaukan. _Perpect_.

"Aku ikut."

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai menghilang. Rona jingga sudah menghiasi langit sore sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kicau burung mulai terdengar menyambut pergantian hari tersebut.

"Ino, apa tidak lebih baik kita pulang saja? Ini sudah hampir malam." Rengek Sakura sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan sepanjang lorong sekolah itu mulai nampak gelap.

"Ah, tanggung! Aku kan sudah janji mau ketemu dengan Uzumaki-_sensei_! Aku tidak akan pulang sampai aku mendapat jawaban yang ku inginkan!" bantah Ino tetap pada pendiriannya. Dieratkannya tas yang disandangnya, ditatapnya meja guru baru yang ditunggunya dengan mata penuh semangat.

Ino dan Sakura kini berada tepat didepan ruang guru. Duduk di kursi yang ada tak jauh dari ruang guru yang pintunya terbuka sedikit tersebut. Tak ada orang di sana, hanya cahaya lampu dan cahaya dari laptop yang mereka ketahui sebagai milik guru yang kini mereka tunggu itulah yang saat ini menghuni ruang guru tersebut.

Sakura melirik kebelakang, sebuah pintu dideretan lorong sekolah itu nampak terbuka. Namun saat dia kembali melihat dengan seksama, tak ada pintu yang terbuka dibelakangnya.

"Ini sudah benar-benar hampir malam, Ino. Lagipula Uzumaki_-sensei _sepertinya masih lama menyelesaikan urusannya." Sakura menarik lengan Ino, "Ayo kita pulang."

Ino merengut menatap temannya itu. Dicengkeramnya kedua lengan Sakura kuat.

Cup!

"Nggghhh..." Sakura mendesah saat Ino memagut bibir merahnya lahap. Menjilat kedua bibirnya dengan bergairah, membuat Sakura menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan temannya itu.

"Aanggghhh..." Beberapa tetes air liur menetes dari ciuman bernafsu yang diberikan Ino pada Sakura. Gadis berkuncir itu mulai memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Sakura. Sesekali digigitnya lidah Sakura yang sudah mengikuti permainannya.

"Hahh.." Sakura menarik nafas dalam setelah akhirnya Ino melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Tetesan air liur disudut bibir Sakura segera di jilat oleh Ino.

"Kita tunggu sebentar lagi ya, Sakura?" pinta Ino sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menatap temannya itu dengan mata separuh tertutup, "Oke, tapi selesaikan dulu."

"Hum? Apa?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya berpura-pura tidak paham apa maksud ucapan Sakura.

"Selesaikan dulu," Sakura mencium dan menjilati leher Ino penuh nafsu. Dipeluknya temannya itu sambil meremas dua bongkahan pantat Ino yang lumayan berisi. "Selesaikan dulu apa yang sudah kau mulai."

Ino tersenyum, "Kau memang sangat mudah dibujuk, Sakura." Bisik Ino tepat ditelinga Sakura. Digigitnya lembut daun telinga temannya tersebut, kemudian dijilatnya daun telinga tersebut. Sesekali dimasukkannya lidah hangatnya kepermukaan lubang telinga Sakura.

"Enggghhhh..." Sakura kembali mendesah.

Ino terus menjilat bagian samping wajah Sakura, kemudian beralih hingga bibir merahnya bertemu kembali dengan bibir Sakura. Dijilat dan dihisapnya bibir itu.

"Enmmhhh.." Tubuh Sakura mulai menggeliat saat sebelah tangan Ino menyusup kedalam seragam putihnya, sedangkan tangan yang lain mulai menusuk-nusuk kewanitaannya yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Angghhh.. Ahh.. Ahh.." Desahan Sakura semakin cepat.

"Haaa.." Ino ikut mendesah menikmati pagutan bibirnya dibibir Sakura. Rasa hangat dirasakannya pada sebelah jemarinya yang mulai menusuk keluar masuk lubang Sakura yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Membuat celana dalam tipis yang dipakai Sakura ikut masuk kedalam lubang kewanitaannya dan menggesek lubang tersebut.

"Sshhh..." Sakura melepaskan pagutan Ino dibibirnya. "Sa—sakiitt... Inohh.." protesnya.

"Diamlah, Sakura. Aku sedang melakukan tugasku," Ino meremas dada Sakura kuat dari balik seragamnya.

"Anghh!"

Dan jemari Ino mulai menusuk lubang Sakura kembali, masih dengan celana dalam yang menghalanginya. Memberikan sensasi sakit namun penuh dengan kenikmatan untuk Sakura.

"Ahh.. Ahhh..." Tubuh Sakura menggeliat. Tusukan Ino semakin cepat di lubang kewanitaannya.

"Engghhh.. Ahh... Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahhh.." Tubuh Sakura semakin menggeliat. Cengkeraman tangan Sakura dipundak Ino semakin kuat seiring dengan semakin cepat dan dalam tusukan dua jari Ino di lubangnya.

"Aa—Aa—Akuu.. Mauu.. Engggghhhhhhh.. Aaaaahhhhh..." Sakura memeluk Ino erat. Hanya dengan dua jari, Ino sudah berhasil membuat Sakura mencapai orgasmenya di depan ruang guru.

"Kau sungguh menawan, Sakura-_chan_..." Bisik Ino di telinga Sakura. Di jilatnya telinga sahabatnya itu lembut. Sakura hanya bisa mendesah, seluruh tenaganya masih belum terkumpul.

"Nona Ino," Sebuah suara berat milik Uzumaki-_sensei_ itu mengejutkan Ino dan Sakura yang segera membereskan seragam bawahnya.

Ino segera bangkit dari duduknya, "_Sen—Sensei.._" terperangah saat _sensei_ yang ingin ditemuinya itu sudah ada dibelakangnya.

Sakura segera merapikan seragamnya yang berantakan, begitupula dengan Ino. Wajah mereka memerah menahan malu karena sedang melakukan hal seperti itu dan tertangkap basah oleh salah satu guru sekolah.

Uzumaki-_sensei_ berjalan melewati dua gadis yang kini sudah sedikit lebih rapi itu, mempersilahkan dua muridnya itu memasuki ruang guru tersebut. Menuju meja miliknya yang dibatasi dengan sekat yang lumayan tinggi dan ruangan yang cukup diisi sebuah meja dan kursi yang saling berseberangan. "Silahkan duduk." Tawar guru tampan itu sambil tersenyum.

Ino menatap Sakura dan menarik kursi didepannya. Hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Jadi, apa pertanyaanmu tadi?" tanya guru itu sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas meja guna menyangga dagunya. Menatap tajam pada dua gadis didepannya. Gerakan bibir sensual guru muda tersebut sukses membuat Ino dan Sakura menelan air liurnya.

"Be—begini, _sensei_." Ino berbicara dengan terbata. "A—apa tipe cewe yang _sensei_ suka?" tanyanya. Sedikit merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba berbicara gagu seperti Hinata.

"Hum?" guru muda itu memicingkan matanya dan menatap Ino dalam. "Tipe gadisku, maksudmu?" ulangnya.

Ino mengangguk, begitupula Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memperhatikan gerakan bibir Naruto dengan seksama. Tangannya yang terlindung meja kini sudah kembali menyentuh selangkangannya dari balik roknya. Guru muda didepannya ini sungguh seksi.

Guru muda itu tersenyum tipis. Menarik ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan rambut kuningnya tergerai. Ino dan Sakura meneguk ludahnya menatap guru tampan didepannya itu.

"Aku suka gadis muda," guru muda itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Lidahnya nampak keluar dan menjilat ibu jari tersebut dengan gerakan yang sensual. Dua bola mata birunya melirik dua gadis didepannya dengan sangat menggoda.

Wajah Ino dan Sakura memerah.

"Yang agresif," guru muda itu melanjutkan pernyataannya. "Dan seksi."

Ino melirik Sakura, dan detik berikutnya sebelah kakinya sudah naik keatas meja kerja Naruto, guru muda yang kini ingin dimilikinya tersebut.

Bola mata emerald Sakura membulat, "I—ino!"

"Apa aku masuk tipemu, _sensei_?" tanya Ino dengan suara menggoda. Menyentuh bibir guru barunya tersebut dan memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam mulut guru yang hanya menatapnya itu.

Tak berhenti disitu, Ino membuka perlahan kancing baju seragamnya satu persatu. Menampakkan dada yang dihiasi payudara lumayan besar miliknya, tertutup oleh bra seksi berwarna senada dengan bola matanya yang mirip dengan guru tampan yang digodanya kini.

"Apa aku masuk dalam cewe tipemu, _sensei_?" Ino kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Menarik sebelah tangan guru didepannya itu untuk menyentuh payudaranya. Wajah Sakura memerah menatap kelakuan temannya itu kini. Ino memang selalu nekat.

Guru muda itu menatap Ino dan menghisap jari Ino yang ada dimulutnya. Membuat gadis itu mendesah pelan.

"Ahhh.. " Ino menutu matanya menikmati hisapan guru tampan tersebut. Rasa hangat dipayudaranya karena tangan guru muda yang ditariknya itu kini mulai meremasnya. "Ungghhh.."

Guru muda itu tersenyum, senyum tipis yang kemudian berubah menjadi seringai.

"Ya," guru itu akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Aku suka tipe sepertimu." Remasan dipayudara Ino mulai menguat dan membuat sipemilik payudara mendesah semakin nyaring.

"Aku suka tipe sepertimu," guru muda itu meremas payudara kiri Ino dengan beberapa kali gerakan memutar. "Tipe yang mudah untuk dimangsa." Lanjutnya.

Ino tersenyum disela nikmat yang dirasanya. Namun detik berikutnya, dua bola mata biru miliknya membulat sempurna. Disertai dengan muntahan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk! Uakkkhh!" Ino melotot menatap guru tampan didepannya tak percaya.

"Kyaaaaa~!" dan Sakura kini sudah terjatuh dari kursinya dengan tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Menatap nanar pada darah yang merembes keluar dari dada temannya, Ino.

Ya, darah itu keluar tepat ditengah payudara kiri milik Ino. Tangan guru muda yang tadi meremas payudara itu kini sudah tertanam disana. Menyobek kesatuan daging dan kulit disana. Kemudian menarik keluar segumpal daging yang masih bergerak dari dalam sana.

"Aku suka tipe jantung yang kau miliki." Guru muda itu menatap intens pada segumpal daging tersebut. Meludahkan jari Ino yang tadi dikulumnya dan menggantinya dengan daging yang tadi diambilnya dari dada Ino. Tak menghiraukan tubuh tak bernyawa Ino yang terjatuh diatas mejanya dan menatapnya dengan bola mata melotot. Dan Sakura yang masih histeris melihat tubuh sahabatnya yang tergeletak dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari lubang didadanya.

Satu bukaan lebar dari mulutnya, dan segumpal daging itu masuk dengan mulus tanpa hambatan kedalam tenggorokannya. Guru muda itu tersenyum sambil menyeka tetesan darah yang tersisa dibibirnya.

"Lumayan untuk pembuka," komentar guru muda itu. Bola mata biru terangnya kemudian terarah ke Sakura yang meringkuk disamping kursinya yang ikut terjatuh bersamanya tadi. Wajah gadis itu nampak hancur melihat tubuh tak bernyawa sahabatnya.

"Ja—jangan.. " Sakura merintih, "Jangan sakiti aku.." pohonnya pada guru muda itu. Airmata mulai mengaliri pipinya.

Guru muda itu tersenyum, "Tenanglah." Berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah Sakura. "Kau tak perlu takut, sekarang bukan giliranmu." Bisiknya pelan ditelinga Sakura. Sebelah tangan guru berambut kuning panjang tergerai itu menyentu dahi Sakura beberapa saat, dan gadis berambut merah muda itupun terkulai.

Guru berambut kuning itu tersenyum, kemudian menyeringai menatap tubuh gadis berhiaskan cairan merah diatas mejanya serta gadis disamping kakinya.

"Santapan selanjutnya harus laki-laki, ya?" guru itu bergumam pelan. "Haahh.." menghela nafasnya sebelum menatap kearah cahaya dari laptopnya yang layarnya menampakkan satu bulatan merah kecil.

"Oke! Perempuan atau laki-laki tak ada bedanya." Ikrarnya sambil tersenyum. Mengambil gelang karet disakunya dan mengikat rambut kuning panjangnya dengan rapi lagi.

.

.

_Dan legenda itu kini ada disini.._

_Tepat dihadapanku yang sama sekali tak menyadarinya.._

_Seseorang yang terikat dengan iblis dan hanya bisa terbebas dengan memakan jantung sesuatu yang disayanginya.._

_Jantung dari sesuatu yang ingin dijaganya.._

_Jantung dari sesuatu yang mempunyai nafsu membara.._

_Heart eater.._

_._

_._

Kelas III A. Sperti biasa, penuh dengan gelak tawa dari murid-murid yang menghuni ruang kelas itu. Bercanda satu sama lain dan tak menghiraukan adanya sesuatu yang kurang dari ruang kelas tersebut kini.

Kursi kosong yang ada disamping Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk disamping kursi kosong itupun tak menunjukkan tanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang dikelas itu.

Begitupula dengan sekumpulan pemuda yang sibuk menyalin PR yang belum dikerjakan, pemuda lain yang masih tidur-tiduran, pemuda lain yang sudah sibuk dengan makanan, serta pemuda lain yang selalu tak disadari keberadaannya.

Namun seorang gadis berambut biru kelam pendek yang duduk disamping gadis bercepol dua disamping pemuda yang sibuk dengan makanannya itu nampak bingung. Dua jari telunjuknya bertaut satu sama lain.

"A—anu, Tenten.." Gadis itu memanggil gadis yang duduk disampingnya pelan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" sahut Tenten dan menatap kearah teman semejanya itu.

Hinata menatap kearah Sakura, "Se—sepertinya ada yang salah.." gumamnya.

"Hum?" Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kelas kita tidak kekurangan orang?" tanya Hinata lagi. Namun Tenten hanya menatap gadis itu bingung.

"Tak ada yang kurang, kau ini ada-ada saja." Ucap Tenten sambil terkekeh. Namun kekehannya itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, karena detik berikutnya Uzumaki-_sensei_ memasuki ruang kelas tersebut.

Deg!

Hinata tertegun menatap guru muda semampai itu. Sebuah cahaya merah berbentuk bulatan nampak melayang disebelah kiri telinga guru berwajah tampan tersebut.

"A—apa itu, Tenten?" tanya Hinata pada gadis disampingnya.

"Hah?" Tenten melihat kearah telunjuk Hinata mengarah. "Itu Uzumaki-_sensei_, kan?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Bu—bukan! Itu, cahaya merah yang ada disamping telinga kiri _sensei _itu." jelas Hinata menunjuk kearah bulatan merah bercahaya itu, namun Tenten sama sekali tak melihatnya.

"Ada apa, nona Hyuuga?" dan suara bariton itu membuat Hinata tersentak, sejak kapan guru berambut kuning itu berdiri disampingnya?

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya guru itu lembut. Senyuman manis terukir dibibirnya.

Terperangah, Hinata refleks menunduk.

"_Ne_, _sensei_!" Tenten bersuara, "Hinata bilang ada benda bercahaya merah didekat telinga kirimu."

Guru muda itu menatap Hinata dalam, "Apa itu benar, Hyuuga?" berjongkok guna menatap wajah gadis berambut pendek tersebut.

Hinata masih terus menunduk, hanya anggukan kecil yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan guru mudanya itu.

Guru muda itu sedikit menyeringai, namun tak ada yang melihatnya karena terlindung oleh meja. Sebelah tangan guru itu kemudian terjulur dan memegang dahi Hinata. "Itu Cuma khayalanmu saja." Ucapnya. Dan Hinata, entah karena apa hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oke, kita mulai kelas kita hari ini!" guru muda itu berseru bersemangat. "Semuanya sudah hadir, kan?" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Semua hadir, _sensei_!" sahut Neji cepat selaku ketua kelas.

Guru muda itu tersenyum saat melintasi kursi kosong disamping Sakura. "Oke, mari kita mulai pelajaran kita.

.

.

TBC

.


End file.
